Cherryblossoms
by sadisticsoldier
Summary: She stopped there. Of all the times to get speechless, it was at this time. She waited for a reply but she heard nothing, not even a simple 'hn' or the usual 'I'll bite you to death' or… or… anything! Two/threeshots! 18fem!27,AU ON HIATUS


Title: Cherryblossoms

Summary: Tsuna finally had the confidence to confess her love, too bad it's unrequited… or is it? Kyoko knows everything too well. Two or Three Shots

Pairing: 18fem!27

Rating: T (I think. :D) or K+

Warning: Fem27! , Alternate Universe, Plotholes.

A/N: I was utterly tempted to entitle this story, **Angsty Khr fic **but then… hahaha. Forgive me for making this new story when the other one's yet to get updated. Haha. I promise to update M.I's new chapter within next week or the week after that. I hope you like this. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here other than the plot.

* * *

><p><em>It's amazing how you<em>  
><em>make your face just like a wall,<em>  
><em>how you take your heart and turn it off,<em>  
><em>how I turn my head and lose it all.<em>

_-anon_

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 21, Thursday<strong>_

_**6:18 PM, In front of Namimori High: **_

"I love you, Hibari-san." She smiled sadly. "I… I have loved you ever since middle school. Ever since I saw you alone at the train, ever since you rescued me from that alleyway. I have loved you since then. I… I… I…"

She stopped there. Of all the times to get speechless, it was at this time. She waited for a reply but she heard nothing, not even a simple 'hn' or the usual 'I'll bite you to death' or… or… anything! Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Hibari Kyouya's feet starting to move away from her. Something inside her shattered. She closed her eyes to hide the pain reflecting in those golden orbs of hers.

_I guess I won the bet, Kyoko-chan._

As she released the breath she was holding, heavy rain started to pour but she paid it no heed. She looked one last time at the retreating figure of the one she loves before she turned on her heel and left. She wouldn't… she _couldn't _cry. She promised herself because she already knew.

She knew that Kyouya wasn't going to return her feelings, hell, she knew that Kyouya won't even take a second look at her. But she still continued. She knew that she was going to get heartbroken but she still continued to confess her feelings.

Confess her feelings. She didn't regret confessing her feelings. No. Not at all. It was better this way actually. It was better that Kyouya knew what she felt rather than leaving without saying anything. After all…

It was her last day in Japan.

_**Earlier that day.**_

_**2:27 PM, Sawada residence**_

The sky rumbled. A tell-tale sign that it was going to rain but one person didn't mind it. What she was minding was what her mother told her.

"Tsu-chan? Tsuuuuu-chan? Are you okay?" Worry was evident on Nana's voice but it still didn't reach her daughter. She sighed in frustration when her daughter have yet to respond. "Tsu-chan, aren't you happy? We'll be together with Papa again! Oh, it's been so long since he came back! He told me that his boss suggested we live with them at their mansion! He took the offer and we'll be living with them from now on."

Tsuna bit her lip before answering. She was thinking of what to say before opening her mouth. "It's not that Mama. Actually, I'm very happy because I also miss Papa. When will our flight be to Italy? Wait.. what about school? And is it really okay to live with his boss? Aren't we intruding? Uhh, are you guys sure about this?"

Tsuna wasn't certain but she was sure she heard Nana snort. She rolled her eyes at the face her mother made before spreading butter all over bread. The taste of a newly toasted buttered bread and milk in the morning was absolutely amazing but all this was drowned in what Tsuna was facing right now.

Nana took off the apron she was wearing and, still smiling, took a seat across her one and only daughter. She continued what she was saying earlier. "Of course we're sure about this. Though it may sound like I'm only doing this because of your father, I'm also doing this for you…" She ignored her daughter's mocking stare. "and for our family too, Tsu-chan. First of all, this will make it easier for us to be closer to Papa." Tsuna scoffed. "Second, you might be able to make new friends, and third, we need a change of life, especially you~ God knows how much isolated you are right now. Italy will be a great change for us, ne, Tsu-nyaannn?"

Tsuna grumbled. "Stop calling me that nickname. 'Nyway, I already have Kyoko , Hana and Haru, Mama. 'Sides, I'm fine with this lifestyle. People just tend to get too close to your personal space when they want to. Tch." She resumed eating her breakfast when Nana did something.

"Ouch! Mama! Why did you pinch my cheeks? I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I just couldn't resist pinching your cheeks when you pout~" Tsuna blinked. Was it her imagination or was her mother emitting flowers in the background? "As for your friends, I'm sure they'll understand, Tsu-chan. I'm sure they knew already that this will happen sooner or later, you know, what with your situation here and at school. Speaking of your school, I already called to tell them about you transferring. You don't need to give a transfer form. They know out situation too. Any more questions, dear?" Taking in the shaking of her daughter's head, she suddenly smiled sadly when she saw the conflict going on inside her daughter's eyes. "Tsu-chan, I'll start arranging your clothes.." At the face Tsuna made, Nana closed her eyes. "Our… Our flight will be this Sunday Tsuna, at 10 in the evening. Go to your friends and… tell them of this news. It's better this way because earlier is better. When Saturday comes, we will be going to Tokyo for our flight and you probably won't have time to say goodbye to your friends when we will be busy preparing for this and school might get in the way too. I… I'm sorry, dear."

Shaking her head, Tsuna stood up. "No, it's okay, Mama. I… I understand. I'll be back at most before 9. Thanks for arranging my things. I'll pack everything later." With that, Tsuna left.

_**3:09 PM, Namimori Park**_

She sighed as she looked at the dark sky. It seems like even the sky is mourning with her. She chuckled, an expression that was rarely seen on her face took over.

Honestly speaking, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to say goodbye to her friends. The only friends that had been with her for a very long, long time. Saying goodbye to them meant a lot of crying, especially with Haru there and Tsuna hated… no, she _loathed _crying. It makes her look –feel- weaker when she's already weak from the start. It makes her feel _vulnerable _and she hated feeling that.

She looked at the clock situated at the center of the park.

_Only 6 more minutes until they arrive and six more minutes until I face them all. _

Seeing that there weren't much people in the park, she opted to lie down on the bench she was seating on while waiting for her friends to arrive. Instead of her going to their houses one by one, she chose to just give it to them all in one go. That and she didn't want to face the (probably) inevitable crying spree that will happen later alone. She'll leave half of that duty to Hana because she knows that whatever happens, Hana will still stay strong, no matter what. So she arranged this meeting in the park, near the cherry blossom trees where they were always hanging out, especially at spring season. It was also where she sees her _beloved_ at times, napping under the shade of the trees or lying down in one of the sturdy branches, sleeping there. (How he does that, no one knows.)

Those were the times when she will be sitting on the very bench she's lying on right now. She'll look –sombrely- at the guy that's sleeping near her. It was also at these times that she'll think of one sentence only.

_So close, yet so far. _

The line was cheesy but it was the truth. She knew that whatever she does, Hibari Kyouya won't look at her (of course except when she does something bad, then he'll look at her and say his famous line). She knew that she won't be able to reach Kyouya with the way she is now or maybe even after she changes. That is, if she changes.

She was far from that –far from changing- even for Kyouya. She was weak. She was dense. She was naïve. She was not pretty, nor was she beautiful. She was _nothing_ compared to Kyouya who has –and was- _everything. _Strong, smart, brave, and handsome. She was hated by people because she was who she is while Kyouya was _feared –and loved-, _feared because he was who he is and loved (albeit secretly) because admit it or not, he was frigging hot. Kyouya had fan clubs containing fangirls, fanboys, and the rare in-betweens who look up to and love him who sends him fan and love mails (anonymously of course, because they knew that if they found out who sent it, they'll get bitten to death) while she had hate clubs where people have voodoo dolls of her which they do unspeakable things to which they send to her as a sign of just how much they hate her. Apart from that were the usual hate mails and threatening letters for her, telling her to leave their goddess' side (Kyoko) and the set of _only_ friends that she has now, and _or else_'s that were included in the mails. The only good thing was that when they start to do those 'or else's', someone from the prefect's committee will be there to save her.

At those times, Tsuna felt that Kyouya was looking after her, sending someone to follow her in case something unexpected happens. However, that thought of hers will instantly be diminished. It was utterly stupid and far from happening. That was fantasy, and she was in _reality_. She was in something that was all real.

Her life wasn't a fairy tale. Hibari Kyouya wasn't her prince charming that will come in a white horse that will save her from her castle-surrounded-by-thorns, nor was she a princess.

She wasn't a princess. She was hardly a princess. True, she always need saving but was she a princess? No. So this fairytale of hers is far from happening.

Back to reality, Tsuna laughed bitterly. Her thoughts always don't fail to depress her. It makes her feel like a masochist with the way her thinking processed.

_Well, what do you know, if I'm a masochist, then I could have a chance with Hibari-san who's a sadist. S and M, anyone? _

The bitter laugh she expressed turned into a sad smile.

_Sheesh. What in the deepest depths of hell am I thinking? _

"Hahi! Tsuna-chan! Are you okay?" The arm that was covering Tsuna's eyes was suddenly moved. Bright lights streaming in from the lamp posts flooded her eyes. She heard a sorry and a hand holding her left one when reopened her eyes.

There in front of her were her three best friends –Hana, Haru and Kyoko, all looking at her with expectant yet worried eyes. The one holding her hand was Kyoko who was smiling slightly as she made patterns at the palm of Tsuna's hand.

Kyoko looked at her as she squeezed her hand. Her worried voice filled the silence that has taken place around the park, only the occasional rumbling of the sky was heard.

"Are you okay, Tsu-chan? You suddenly called us so we thought something was wrong. We thought you were bullied once again." Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows as silence once again reigned over them, the three of them waiting for her to speak. As lightning flashed over the sky…

Tsuna finally spoke.

"It's not that, Kyoko-chan. I wasn't bullied nor is something wrong… Well, I don't know if this is 'something wrong' but I have some news for all of you."

Hana was the next one to break the silence. "What news, Tsu? It seems pretty important that you even arranged this meeting when we could have done it on the phone. Is it… Good or Bad?" She sat next to Kyoko while Haru was next to Tsuna.

"Hahi! If it's bad, then I don't want to hear it!" Haru cried as Hana scoffed.

"Seriously, by the way Tsu is acting; I'm guessing it's bad."

Tsuna felt another squeeze in her hand and she looked at Kyoko. Kyoko's look urging her to tell them.

She breathed deeply before starting.

"It is, Hana. Sorry Haru but I guess you really need to listen to this. Let's see… Where should I start?" Her other hand was suddenly in Haru's grasp, who, by the way, already looked teary-eyed. "Haruuuu. You are not making this easy for me. Please don't cry. Not yet, please when I'm just about to start." She looked at Hana for help who just shrugged. She sighed and just squeezed both hands of the holders to reassure them.

"Okay. Fine, be that way. Alright. Here goes. . . . You guys know Papa is working overseas right? Well, yesterday, Mama received a letter from him." She stood up, removing the hands grasping hers and went in front of them, stopping there to have a proper look at her best friends' reactions.

"Don't tell me, you and Nana-san will be moving to wherever your father is? Haha. That's just absurd." Hana jokingly said but when she realized that Tsuna wasn't reacting, her eyes widened. "No way… What? You're really moving?" This was just finalized when all Tsuna did was smile approvingly yet sadly.

Kyoko's face fell and so did Haru's. The tears Haru was trying to stop finally flowed while Kyoko's eyes became glossy.

"Ha-hi! No way. But why, Tsuna-chan?"

"You and Nana-san was fine living here, right, Tsu-chan?" Kyoko hugged Haru who was crying. Tsuna smiled at the thought that passed her. Kyoko will always be the mother hen in the group.

"Yup, Kyoko-chan, our life here was fine but Papa's boss wanted the both of us to live with them, where father is, and Mama accepted. I don't know how long we'll stay there or if we'll even go back here so Mama said that it was better to just say my goodbyes earlier. Our flight will be on Sunday but we will be leaving Namimori this Saturday to prepare for our flight." Tsuna stopped there. Those were the only things they needed to know and if she says more, it might get harder to leave. She heard sniffling so she looked at Haru. She happily sighed and went to sit next to her.

"Haruuu. I'll write, or call. I promise. Please stop crying."

Haru sniffed once more as she turned to look at Tsuna. "I-it's not that, Tsuna-chan. _Sniff_ I'm worried about Hibari-san and you. What would happen to his loved one? _Hiccup _And you haven't even confessed. Waaaaa! The both of you love each other but no one even does anything."

Tsuna rolled her eyes as Haru brought up that subject again. Kyoko smiled even though she was also teary-eyed while Hana smirked. They didn't know how the subject moved from moving to confessing but Tsuna thought that it was better this way. _Less crying. _

"Haru-chan's right, Tsu-chan. You need to confess before you leave. We all know that Hibari-san won't move unless pushed but no one can even try pushing him before getting bitten to death." Kyoko giggled.

"Puh-lease, you two. You always say that Hibari-san reciprocates my feelings but everyone can see that that isn't true, right Hana?" She looked at Hana but all Hana did was smirk and shrug. "Sheeshhh. Please stop this. I don't even want to get my hopes up but fine… I'll confess to him. And I bet that he won't even answer a simple 'hn' and just leave me. I need to go now. Mama needs me." She gave each friend a hug, telling them that she'll call a conference later to speak more about the moving and confessing. She left after that.

The three that was left looked at each other before smiling except for Hana who smirked.

Hana was the first one to talk. "She still doesn't believe that that 'self-proclaimed carnivore' loves her. I bet that after she confesses, Hibari will come chasing after her."

Haru nodded. "Ha-hi! True! True! Tsuna-chan's still in denial…!"

"Well, at least she admits that she loves Hibari-san. Unfortunately, Hibari-san still doesn't realize his feelings for her. I bet that Hibari-san will realize it after or when she's about to leave. It's always like that, right? _Sigh_ Their lives are just like a movie's."

Hana and Haru looked at Kyoko weirdly. "I think that'll happen. You always have the uncanny ability when it comes to match-making, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko just laughed at their reactions. She pulled them as they started to walk.

"Thank you, Haru-chan. Let's go. We need to prepare for Tsu-chan's farewell party."

**4:30, Namimori Central Mall**

Tsuna was shopping for gifts. Farewell gifts to be more precise. There were only 4 people that she'll be giving to so here she was, window shopping at NCM. That was one of the reasons but the main reason was to…

Get her thoughts away from thinking that Hibari Kyouya reciprocated her feelings.

Very unlikely to happen. Impossible.

She didn't want to know why her bestfriends think like that was it. It started a year ago when they said they saw Kyouya looking at her from the rooftop with 'longing' eyes. She dismissed the 'longing' eyes and just told them that it was a 'longing for waiting to bite her to death' longing look. Hana just looked at her but the other two insisted that it was a 'longing-love-love' longing look.

Seriously. She has crazy friends but she loves them still.

She resumed her gift-hunting or window shopping. Whichever, really. She doesn't like shopping that much but she'll endure this much.

When she was about to enter a trinkets store, she saw an antique slash glass shop just beside the store. A display at the front caught her attention.

It was a snow globe. There were three but all had different things inside them. The first one was a girl and a boy holding hands while both were cosplaying as some sort of vegetable. This eerily reminded Tsuna of Haru when the four of them cosplayed as vegetables. The next one was a girl in a bench reading a book. Tsuna instantly knew that this was meant for Hana. And the last one was a snow globe which has a girl and a dog. The girl was curing the dog which was, if she wasn't mistaken, injured. This reminded Tsuna of that one time when Kyoko saw an abandoned cat.

She went inside to buy the three items when she saw another glass figurine. The figurine made Tsuna smile. It was perfect for _him_. With that, she also went to get it.

Only a few minutes had passed when everything was bought. She didn't know what else to do so she just went back home.

**5:48, Namimori Side Walk (on the way to Namimori High)**

She was on her way to NamiHigh. That was the place where she wanted to go to. That was the place where she first met Kyouya, which was three years ago, so it holds a lot of importance to her heart, even though that was where most of her bullying sessions occurred. But still, school was the only way to see Kyouya because his short trips to the cherry blossom tree was usually every other week or so only. (or it can be whenever they have classes.)

She received a message earlier from Kyoko that she go spend the night at their place for a farewell party so she knows that today was her only free time to visit her school. All her gifts for everyone were already at her house so she opted to just go to NamiHigh for one last time.

She looked at the shops she was passing by. Truth be told, she loved Namimori but she hated some of its occupants, especially those who bully her, even without knowing who she is.

Speaking of bullying, she passed by an alleyway that she knows oh so very well. It was where her most memorable bullying session occurred -

_Tsuna was shoved to the ground, her body aching all over. There were three men surrounding her, two of which she knows where from the senior section of NamiHigh. The nearest to her grabbed her arm, a menacing smirk on his not so handsome face. She winced as another man grabbed her other arm, bringing it upward, thus forcing her to stand up. Something glinted at the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened. The last man was holding a knife. She felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up. _

_Chuckles erupted from the three. They were thoroughly amused by what they were seeing. Here was a beautiful girl who was at their mercy (Tsuna has no self-esteem). Too bad though that the girl was kind of flat chested. Their grins got bigger when they heard a whimper come out. _

_Tzzzzzzt. _

_A ripping sound was heard in that alleyway. Tsuna's eyes, if possible, got bigger. The front of her shirt was torn. Tears escaped her eyes. She croaked out a feeble 'help' and the men just laughed louder. _

"_No use shouting for help, little miss. No one will come get you. HAHAHA!" It was the guy who was holding her left arm who said that. The other two just agreed. She heard a 'Start' from the same guy when she suddenly felt a hand creeping up her skirt. Her tears were falling now. _

_She tried to struggle, but to no avail, the men were, obviously very much stronger than she is. _

"_Le… Let me… go. He… Help!" She heard more laughter from the men. She paid them no heed, closing her eyes, opting instead to ignore them. She chanted 'help' in her mind, kind of like a mantra. By the time the 25__th__ 'help' was chanted, the man's hand was already about to slip her underneath her underwear and another man's hand was trailing the skin on her stomach. Her chants became more pronounced, furious even. When another hand was about to join in on the fun, she heard a cold voice, all the ministrations her body was under stopped. She opened her eyes, seeing a dark silhouette in the entrance of the alley way. _

_The two who were holding her arms let go of her, letting her fall to the ground. She looked at them as they headed for the dark silhouette, fists prepared. _

_She heard it loud and clearly. _

"_I will bite you all to death for breaking the rules." _

That was the last thing she heard before darkness took over.

Yeah. That was a cliché line but she couldn't help it. Tsuna smiled when she remembered that memory. It was a horrible but great one. That was the first time Hibari-san 'rescued' her.

She shook her head before proceeding on her way to NamiHigh.

**6:13 PM, Infront of NamiHigh, 5 minutes before present time. **

Her throat suddenly went dry. There, in front of the gate, was the person she least wanted to meet.

Hibari Kyouya was leaning in the gate of NamiHigh, doing nothing particular at all. Actually, he looked like he was napping since his eyes were closed. The black jacket was, as usual, hanging on his shoulders, his arms crossed over his chest, the usual emotionless mask he wore was even present.

Tsuna stayed rooted in the spot. She forgot about Hibari and the committee being at school. A groan unconsciously escaped her lips and she gasped when she felt someone scrutinizing her. Hibari-san was looking at her.

She tried to smile though it came out like more of a grimace.

Awkward, unbearable silence.

That was what happened between the two of them. Lightning flashed once again and thunder came rumbling after.

She breathed deeply before calling out Hibari's name.

"Hi… Hibari –sa-"

That is, before Hibari beat her to it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. What are you doing out here?" His emotionless voice pierced the silence that reigned over the both of them.

Tsuna's heart beat got faster. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her tongue licking her dried lips.

_It was now or never. _

"I… I was looking for you, Hibari-san"

She heard an 'Oh' from the other side.

"Why would you look for me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna tried to smile once again but this time, it came out much better than before.

"I wanted to tell you something."

She didn't wait for a reply before continuing on.

"I love you, Hibari-san." She smiled sadly. "I… I have loved you ever since middle school. Ever since I saw you alone at the train, ever since you rescued me from that alleyway. I have loved you since then. I… I… I…"

She stopped there. Of all the times to get speechless, it was at this time. She waited for a reply but she heard nothing, not even a simple 'hn' or the usual 'I'll bite you to death' or… or… anything! Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Hibari Kyouya's feet starting to move away from her. Something inside her shattered. She closed her eyes to hide the pain reflecting in those golden orbs of hers.

_I guess I won the bet, Kyoko-chan._

As she released the breath she was holding, heavy rain started to pour but she paid it no heed. She looked one last time at the retreating figure of the one she loves before she turned on her heel and left. She wouldn't… she _couldn't _cry. She promised herself because she already knew.

She knew that Kyouya wasn't going to return her feelings, hell, she knew that Kyouya won't even take a second look at her. But she still continued. She knew that she was going to get heartbroken but she still continued to confess her feelings.

Confess her feelings. She didn't regret confessing her feelings. No. Not at all. It was better this way actually. It was better that Kyouya knew what she felt rather than leaving without saying anything. After all…

It was her last day in Japan.

_**Present time.**_

_**Cherryblossoms Tree, NamiPark**_

Tsuna leaned in on the tree bark. She was drenched from head to toe and it was still raining.

The news said a storm was coming today but will eventually leave tomorrow afternoon. It was 5 minutes after seven and she needed to be home by 8 or 9 but she felt like she lost all energy to even stand up.

She was feeling numb - from the cold or from the rejection, she didn't know. She looked emotionlessly at the lamp post flickering on and off across her.

Her thoughts came back to the conversation she had with Kyoko and her friends earlier. She chuckled but no emotion can be found. There was no life in it.

_'The both of you love each other but no one even does anything'  
><em>

She scoffed.

_I did something but nothing happened. I still got rejected._

She sneezed. It was getting colder every minute and the rain was getting stronger.

She felt a big headache coming and the temperature around her (she felt) was going warm or cold.

Closing her eyes, she leaned further in the tree, hugging her legs closer to her body.

A tear escaped her eye.

* * *

><p>Yow minions! XD just joking. Haha. The ending was kind of, well, rushed, because I didn't know how to end it. Sorry if there are any mistakes found throughout because I didn't <strong>proofread this at all <strong>(well once, but that was when I was only halfway done), so yeah. :D

Depending on you guys, this we'll probably be like two or three shots, or more if you guys want. :D As for my other story, I know I should be updating it but I'm currently researching something about its next chapter. Haha. But a fourth of it is done. XD

Well, I'll keep this short. I hope you like it. :D Review please.

-SMS


End file.
